A Can of Ponta
by BlurrryReflections
Summary: A can of Ponta allows them to meet again. Ryoma x OC! Pretty short, summary in-progress, title may change. My first fanfic!
1. Ponta

Hey, guys! This is my first story, so go easy on me :]

Not quite sure where I'm going with this yet. Just came up with an idea I thought would be cool.

This is Ryoma x OC - sorry if Ryoma's a bit OOC.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ponta**

The vending machine devoured the coins it was fed. A slender finger jabbed at the button labeled _Ponta, _and a can rolled out.

A girl about fifteen years old bent down to retrieve her can of juice. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she pressed the cool can up against her cheek. _Kachik._ She popped open the can and took a long chug as she moved to sit on a bench. For a while, she just sat there, dark blue eyes—deep as the sea itself—staring off into space, dark auburn hair blowing in the wind.

"_Shit._ This just isn't my day. First, Momo-senpai decides to play a sick joke on me, and now Ponta is sold out?" A boy kicked the vending machine angrily.

"Whoa!" the girl jumped up, surprised from the sudden noise. Her eyes widened as the boy stared at the can in her hand.

"_Give. It. To. Me._" His voice was drenched with venom, his eyes still locked on the can.

"Who the—" she started to say, but then she noticed the cap the boy wore, the one that covered the eyes of the only person who would so desperately want a can of Ponta—besides her, of course.

"Sorry, _Ryo_, but it's all gone," she smirked, stepping forward and tipping the can upside down above his head before dropping it.

"Ow," the boy murmured sarcastically. He looked up, surprised the girl knew his name, let alone calling him a nickname that only childhood friends ever used. He looked her over in a second. All white Nikes with black shoelaces; fair, glowing, lean legs displayed by dark denim shorts; a snug white and black tank top reading _ALL STAR_; loose black arm warmers. Her face shone with a light coat of sweat, her cheeks rosy. Her pink lips were parted, her arched eyebrows raised, and her sapphire eyes saw through him. She grabbed a rubber band and tied her shining hair into a ponytail.

His mouth dropped opened and his golden eyes were no longer indifferent.

"_KYO!?"_

_

* * *

_

Hope you enjoyed!

Review it, please! :D


	2. The Robot

A few things:

Hajimemashite - How do you do / Nice to meet you

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - Please take care of me

There is a tennis match in this chapter, but I don't write about the details, only the results :)

I made up the opposing team, so ignore the weirdness.

Seishun Gakuen = Seigaku High , I believe (totally doing this from memory _). Gakuen = School

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Robot**

Aizawa… Kyoko. The boy never thought he'd be seeing her any time soon.

"Echizen Ryoma. Is that how you would treat a stranger? Geesh, it's just Ponta."

He narrowed his eyes. "Urusai. You know you would have done the same. What are you doing here?"

Before she could say anything, a voice blared through the intercom.

"The second singles match will begin in thirty minutes. Players, return to the courts to begin warming up."

"Che. Time to go. You're telling me everything later." He shot her a look and started walking, knowing she would follow.

Kyoko trailed behind, comparing the fifteen-year-old Ryoma to the eleven-year-old version she had last seen. He had grown, _finally_, and was about 3 inches taller than her 5'4" physique now—he had been the same height as her for as long as she could remember—and he had lost all of his baby fat, but he looked the same as she always remembered him to be. Dark, long green-black hair, golden cat eyes, and that same bored, indifferent expression always plastered to his face.

But if he looked the same, what was that odd attraction she felt? She watched the loose white, blue, and red Seigaku jersey shirt ever-so-slightly cling to his broad shoulders and the muscles on his forearm, and she suddenly had a strong desire to see him without a shirt so she could gaze at the rest of his well-built body. What the heck? Stupid hormones.

When he suddenly disappeared, Kyoko stopped in her tracks. Just as she was about to turn her head to look around, she realized was face-to-face with a green wire fence. A warm breath by her ear made her face go red.

"Mada mada dane," a husky voice whispered. "_Baka._ You were about to run into the fence."

"Eep!" She jumped around and was met by a smirk too close for comfort.

Eyes searching for an escape, Kyoko spotted Ryuzaki Sumire, coach of the Seigaku Middle School Tennis Club and Kyoko's father's close acquaintance, sitting in the bleachers of the tennis court.

"O-oh, look! It's Ryuzaki-sensei!" Kyoko ducked away from Ryoma and fled to Ryuzaki. _What a tease! He sure turned into quite the pervert,_ Kyoko mumbled to herself.

"Kyoko-chan! I was wondering when you'd find me. Did you see Ryoma yet?"

"…If you were wondering what was taking me so long for me to find you, why didn't you try to contact me?..." Kyo spoke almost inaudibly. A voice interrupted. "I'm here, Ryuzaki-obaachan."

"Echizen! You're late. Go start warming up _now._" Ryuzaki immediately scoled him, out of habit, perhaps?

"You're not my coach anymore," Ryo mumbled under his breath before walking off.

"Kyoko-chan," Ryuzaki beamed, "This is perfect timing. I want you to watch Ryoma play today. He's improved quite a bit since the last time you saw him."

"Hmph. I'll be the judge of—"

"Ryuzaki-obaachan! Hoi, hoi, who's this here, hmm?" a red-haired Seigaku player bounced over before Kyo could finish.

Another regular—jet-black spiky-haired—came over and joined in. "Yeah! Does Echizen have a _girlfriend!?_ I saw him do something pret-ty naughty to her by the gate." He glanced and Kyoko and grinned.

She blushed furiously. _Damnit. Someone saw it._ Kyoko turned away and said, "Thanks obaa-chan, I'll be leaving now."

Ryuzaki just watched her as she moved as far away as possible to the other side of the bleachers and sighed. "No, you dimwits. She's the daughter of an old friend—Ryoma's childhood acquaintance and probably the closest friend he ever had. She's both an amazing person and tennis player, but when she gets embarrassed, she locks down, so _thanks_ for that."

"Wow… That means Ryoma actually _has_ had a decent conversation with a girl before," the spiky-head spoke in disbelief. And then the two boys started doubling over in laughter.

"The Singles 2 match will now begin. Seishun Gakuen's Echizen Ryoma versus Kay Gakuen's Minamoto Koji. Echizen to serve."

Kyoko's deep blue eyes focused, prepared to watch the game in extreme detail.

"15 – love."

"30 – love."

"40 – love."

"Game won by Echizen."

"Game won by Echizen. 2 games to love."

"Game won by Minamoto. 2 games to 1."

"3 games to 1."

"4 games to 1."

"4 games to 2."

"5 games to 2."

"6 games to 2, game, set, and match to Seishun Gakuen!"

As Ryoma grabbed a towel and spoke to his coach, Kyoko stepped down from the bleachers.

"Mada mada dane, Ryo." All Seigaku members looked up and stared at Kyoko. Ryoma and Ryuzaki were the only ones unaffected.

Ryoma was silent, so Kyo continued. "You could have definitely won a perfect game. You step 3cm too far on your twist serve, and your right-handed forehand shots are about 2mm away from the center of the sweet spot. The way you step down with your left foot in the split-step is also off a bit. Though they were only a fairly adequate team, your performance could have been a lot better, Ryo."

Finally Ryoma spoke. "I know. Damnit. I've been trying to fix it, but it's hard without another person to correct me." He flashed an innocent smile.

Kyo let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm here for?" she grinned.

"Wait a minute! Inui! Is she really telling the truth? I thought Ochibi's play was pretty perfect…" The red-head seemed doubtful.

"Same here… I thought Echizen played amazingly today." Murmurs went through the team.

"No, she's right. I have noticed a tiny part off of Echizen's technical play, but no one's perfect. Echizen's is so miniscule that I didn't see a way to improve it. But to measure it so closely just by looking? That's amazing… And did Echizen just smile? Data, data…"

"Mina, this is Aizawa Kyoko, my old friend's daughter and Echizen's childhood friend. She has moved back to Japan from America, and she will be helping and training with the team—I already spoke to your coach." Ryuzaki spoke.

"She was nicknamed the _Robot._ Because her technical play is exactly spot on, and her eyes can see the most tiny details," Ryoma explained.

Silence filled the air.

"Sugoi, Kyoko-chan! Wow, Aizawa-san, that's amazing. You're very talented, Aizawa-kun. Kyoko-san, you're awesome. Data, data… Hsss…"

Kyoko was flustered from all of the attention and the bombarding teenage boys. "Ano… um… thank you… erm…"

"Everyone! Quit pestering Aizawa-kun and welcome her to the team!" a mature chestnut-haired boy with glasses spoke with authority.

"Ano… Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Hajimemashite, I'm Aizwa Kyoko." Kyoko bowed formally.

"Uwwahh! She's so polite and cute-desu! You picked a good one, Echizen," the red-head winked. "Hajimemashite, I'm Kikumaru Eiji!"

The others followed and introduced themselves.

The mature chestnut-haired one with glasses was the captain of the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu. The black spiky-haired and violet-eyed one was Momoshiro Takeshi. The one with the green bandana that hissed a lot was Kaidoh Kaoru. The creepy data guy with glasses was Inui Sadaharu. The polite and kind brown haired boy was Fuji Syusuke. The motherly black-haired one was Oishi Syuichirou, and the calm and sweet short brown haired one was called Kawamura Takashi.

"Hajimemashite, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Ah!" Ryoma grabbed her arm and led her to another tennis court. "Come on, _Robot,_" he said. "You have to help me fix my footing and aim so I can have a serious match with you."

* * *

**Upcoming Attractions:**

_Kyoko helps Ryoma with his tennis?_

_Review and suggest some things you'd like to see happen!_

Sorry if the Japanese parts are wrong/confusing , and my tennis knowledge is limited, so I'm sorry if the mistakes Kyoko pointed out were odd o__o

I got kind of lazy at the end, so excuse the bad writing :'D

Hope you enjoyed it! Now I have the beginning and end-ish parts, so gotta think of what to fill it in with...


	3. AN

**A/N - Sorry, there's not a new update D:**

Hey guys! BlurryReflections here. Sorry to say there isn't a new update yet x__x I've been in quite a slump with RyoxKyo stuff, and school has made me _so busy_ lately! I have a freaking research paper's rough draft due Friday (11 minimum paragraphs), and we haven't even started doing any of the research yet! I'll be stressed out to the max 'til then, but luckily Friday will be the last day before winter break! woot woot, 2 weeks off!

I'll definitely update sometime during break, but until then **please make some suggestions.** Though it's pretty bad for the author using readers' ideas, I really need some new inspiration -_- You can just show me any awesome Ryoma stuff too :]

I'll see you all in a week! ;D


End file.
